


Heat Source

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: A few days after going through hell in the Interrogation Room Ryuji stays over at Leblanc to be there for Akira.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 177





	Heat Source

**Author's Note:**

> Like most P5 fans I’ve been playing P5R and whenever I do I get filled with the desire to write Pegoryu so that’s exactly what I did
> 
> This is an idea I’ve wanted to write for a while and I hope you enjoy it!!!

It was a cold winter evening, Ryuji was staying over at Leblanc by the request of Akira and Ryuji couldn’t bring himself to say no, especially after what those bastards in the interrogation room did to him.

Ryuji was sitting on Akira’s bed cross-legged and leaning against the wall, Akira was sitting in Ryuji’s lap and had wormed his way into Ryuji’s iconic purple jacket, his legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist, and face buried into his neck, he was fast asleep.

Cuddling was one of Akira’s favorite things to do when Ryuji stayed over, according to Akira Ryuji was his favorite ‘heat source’ and Ryuji always thought that was an odd compliment, not that he’d refuse a compliment from his boyfriend but it was still weird to him but he wasn’t going to complain now, not when Akira needed him.

Right now he’d be more than happy to be a ‘heat source’ for Akira.

Ryuji had brought his Vita along and was playing a game Akira had bought him, it was an RPG, generally Ryuji liked RPGs and while he wasn’t really a huge stickler for story, he wasn’t sure he could get into this one...

‘A child princess is sent to another world and must collect the sun, the moon, and the stars in other to save it and return home’? To Ryuji that sounded kind of dumb but Akira loved this game and had bought a copy just for him so he was going to play it now matter how dumb he thought it was.

Suddenly Ryuji felt a small shift come from Akira, and soon the black-haired boy was awake and began leaning back, he leaned back far enough to were the only thing keeping him from falling backward onto the floor was Ryuji’s jacket which was around him.

Ryuji looked down and could see the parts of Akira that were hidden by his jacket, not counting said jacket Akira was shirtless and only wearing his usual lounge pants, Ryuji also took notice of the fact that Akira somehow manged to fall asleep with his _arms crossed_ as they were locked together even as he was leaning back.

Ryuji looked up again to find Akira staring at him, his eyes _barely_ open and filled with a sad drowsy look, his face was covered in fading bruises and his hair was a mess.

“Sup sleeping beauty, how you feeling?” asked Ryuji in a soft voice, the only immediate response he received was a slow, sleepy blink.

With a small chuckle to himself Ryuji said, “You can go back to sleep if you want, I won’t mind.”

Akira continued to stare and Ryuji was starting to wonder if Akira was even aware of what he was saying, but Ryuji just smiled and stared back into Akira’s dazed but beautiful dark gray eyes, Ryuji was then taken by surprise when Akira leaned forward again and kissed him, it wasn’t a particularly big kiss, it was gentle and quick yet still left Ryuji bright red.

Once his lips left Ryuji’s Akira proceed to bury his face into the red-faced blonde's neck once again and after a minute or two he fell back asleep.

After he took a minute to compose himself Ryuji smiled and sighed as he began to gently rub his boyfriend's back.

“Love you too, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of writing/posting this I haven't reached the point this takes place in P5R yet but hoo boy am I not ready to go down that pain train again
> 
> Also in case you were wondering the game Ryuji is playing is real and it's called Child of Light (and don't worry it's not just available on the Vita)


End file.
